1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piece of furniture, more particularly to a piece of furniture having foldable leg members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pieces of furniture, such as tables, chairs, beds, desks, etc., are widely used in a house, room, office, etc. Since residential spaces are relatively small nowadays, it is desirable to reduce the storage and transport volume of furniture.